nanbakafandomcom-20200223-history
Nico
Nico 「''ニコ''」 is one of the main protagonists of the anime and web manga series. He is in Nanba Prison for unknowingly buying and selling drugs in the slums. Appearance Nico Full.jpg|Full Appearance Nico ConceptArt.jpg|Early Concept Art Nico is an effeminate dark skinned, short male with green hair and carmine/red eyes. He has a tattoo of the number 25 on his tongue and his nails are colored green. His usual outfit is an orange prisoner suit, with bandages on his right eye, neck, right hand and right foot, as well as a ball and chain on said right foot. Personality Nico is a very cheerful and rather innocent young man. He rarely takes anything seriously and is seen happy-go-lucky. He is a huge anime fan. He is also rather effeminate, both in terms of appearance and personality. When meeting Hitoshi Sugoroku, whom he thought was a girl, he complimented his dress. Out of all his friends, he is arguably the easiest to apprehend with the only difficulty being his eccentric constitution, which causes him to have weird allergies and sicknesses. He is friendly and energetic, and one of the dumber members of his friends. Rather childlike, he tends to complain when he doesn't get what he wants and can be irresponsible, at one point when on the run with Rock he spent most of their money on an anime figurine. In addition, he states he doesn't know how to get a job or earn money. He prefers playing around with his friends and watching anime above all else. Background Born in the slums of America, he was born with an unusual condition that gave him strange allergies and illnesses. He was arrested for carrying and selling drugs. However, when the doctors checked his body they discovered he did not digest any drugs and was more than likely used as an unwitting courier. He was sent to juvenile hall with a light sentence and was later sent to a medical reform school to receive intensive care. However, whenever doctors tried to examine his body to treat his unusual illnesses and allergies he would get frightened by the needles and their medicine and frequently broke out of several hospitals and jails, increasing his sentence time. He is currently sentenced for aggravated escape due to the extent of the damage. At some point he met Jyugo at a prison and then later met Rock at a different prison and became good friends with him. Later he was captured and taken to Nanba Prison and since they have some of the best doctors and medical care in the world, the doctors there give him drugs and medicinal pills to treat his illnesses, he does not feel like escaping and ironically became somewhat a drug addict. Plot Write about the character's experience and significance to the plot here. Trivia *His favorite colors are yellow and lime green. *He's allergic to buckwheat.Nanbaka Web Manga, Chapter 13 *Prior to going to Nanba Prison, he has never played video games. *He laughs in his sleep. *"Ni" in Nico's name is Japanese "two" in his cell number. His name could be translated as "second child" due to his status being the youngest of the group. *Prior to meeting Jyugo, Nico reveals that he is illiterate. References Category:Main Protagonist Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Inmates Category:Nanba Prison Category:Building 13 Category:Cell 13